


Something About the Way

by vampiretyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, References to Depression, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiretyong/pseuds/vampiretyong
Summary: It’s the way Taeyong loves Johnny...
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 22





	Something About the Way

It’s the way Taeyong watches Johnny’s smile falter when he thinks he’s not looking. The once beaming smile now somewhat dull and void. A smile which Taeyong would receive from his boyfriend every hour of every day, dusk till dawn. The smile that would graze Johnny’s face when Taeyong would curl into him as they slept, their body heat combating the cool night’s air.

It’s the way the light in Johnny’s eyes no longer holds the world they once did. Like his smile, now dull and void, his soul closed off to the world. The eyes that Taeyong would gaze into as they talked. The eyes that would watch him as he danced on stage or sung in their kitchen. The eyes that tend to be closed now rather than open.

It’s the way there’s a cold distance between them. A distance that would normally be closed with warm hugs and chaste kisses. A distance that seeps into Taeyong’s heart, the cold becoming somewhat unbearable. A cold distance that seemingly nothing can fill.

It’s the way Taeyong’s hands don”t quite fit into Johnny’s like they used to, his hands feeling oddly foreign, The hands that would cup Taeyong’s face as they kissed. The hands that would reach out to pull him closer, make him feel safe. The hands that would surprise Taeyong with flowers after every performance, or anniversary, or birthday.

It’s the way Johnny hasn’t eaten, or showered, or gotten out of bed for days. Their bedroom dark and cold. The way Johnny sleeps during the day, too preoccupied in his own mind. The way he thinks Taeyong doesn’t hear him crying at night, his sobs loud enough to wake his boyfriend.

It’s the way Taeyong loves Johnny. How he tries his best to comfort him during his harsh winters. How he prepares meals for Johnny to eat during the night when he finally leaves their room. How he washes his clothes to make sure he has something clean to wear. How he leaves little notes for Johnny to find.

It’s the way Johnny’s thankful, that despite how hard his winters are, someone will always be there to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiretyong) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/vampiretyong)


End file.
